My Little Pony: Destruction of Earth 4N7-HR0
by slendytheslenderman165
Summary: Ryan has another mission. He has to go into another world and find a disturbance between Earth and Equestria, but what if this world is where anthropomorphics and humans live in harmony? It's up to Ryan to fix whatever is trying to interfere with both worlds with the help of... The Mane 6 in anthro forms? Man, Ryan is in so much trouble.
1. Chapter 1: Lone Wolf

**_A/N: Welcome to another MLP fan-fic! It's me, DEADPOOLIO! So this is practically a sequel to The Elements of Heroes or basically a gap to another fan-fic that I wanted to write for so long. If you haven't seen the first story, Read "My Little Pony: The Elements of Heroes" to avoid confusion here in the plot. SORRY FOR THE REALLY FAST CHAPTER, I WAS SICK._**

**_Slendy is currently in his room thrashing everything inside. Something about "Doing Hurtful Things to Your Waifus Charts" made him lose his mind. I don't know why he became like that, but I like seeing someone or PONY get hurt (IRL, no I don't). HEHEHEHEHE, so…_**

**_THIS… IS… _**

**_My Little Pony: Destruction of Earth- 4N7-HR0_**

* * *

**Chapter I: Lone Wolf**

I woke up on a sweet summer day with the birds chirping, the wind blowing through the windows and the sun shining on my face. Ahhh… What a beautiful day…

I got up from my bed and took my daily routine as usual in everyday in my new life, living with ponies. It was about 3 months after Dark Fusion's assault towards Earth and Equestria, it was really crazy. I don't even know how I still survive after that, because I almost died. Yeah, ALMOST DIED. How am I still alive, you ask?

It because of the White Lantern Ring. I mean, I found it lying on the ground near the Canterlot train station. But then I found out, that… Let me get you a recap on that.

_So I was teleported into Equestria by an unknown force. I then found out that the world was inhabited by talking ponies, like unicorns, pegasi, and normal Earth ponies… with dragons and magical mythical stuff. I seek help from them, only to find out to be just in time that they are in heat; so yeah, the first time they saw me were all confusion and lust, which is pretty uncomfortable. After that, me and another human, Ray, met the Mane 6 and that's where I met Fluttershy., the most beautiful mare in Equestria…_

_We went to Canterlot and met the two legendary princesses, Celestia and Luna and told me that the one who created the bracelet that I found back on Earth was the one that teleported me here. This is the time I found the ring, and knew the bracelet gave me powers. At that day, the one who created the bracelet appeared and her name was Dark Fusion, A NIGHTMARE UNICORN. She sent me here for a reason, to be her host AND LOVER, like a symbiotic relationship. I eventually refused, but she didn't take no for an answer and forced me. The ring eventually defended me from her, then her sister Red Thunder, called her out to return to her home._

_I was safe after that. Eventually, I began developing feelings for Fluttershy and she felt the same for me too. We finally became a couple, but little did I know that Dark was now officially an alicorn princess and has the power to watch my every move from the bracelet that I was wearing. Her sanity eventually decreased and all she had in her mind was to kill me and enslave Earth and Equestria to become the most powerful being in the whole universe. She sooner or later teleported us to Outer-Equestria, thus meeting the other two humans Michael and Razor. She kidnapped the other humans with the Mane 6. In order to save them, I must fight the negative versions of the Mane 6, the Negative 6. During my fights, I was informed that Dark has grown insane because she found out about me and Fluttershy and she now wants to take over Earth and Equestria with an orb to produce a portal._

_I ultimately defeated the Negative 6 and unlocking some of the ring's colors and at that point I was informed that Fluttershy was now turned against me by Dark's energy. I gathered up everyone, including the humans, the Mane 6 and the Negative 6 to team up and fight Dark once and for all. But at the end, I wasn't strong enough to fight Fluttershy and I was ultimately killed in the process. Unlocking the final color (Green=Willpower), the ring resurrected me back to life and all of us fought Dark's guards while I was in a final death match between me and Dark._

_Dark finally falls down unconscious, but the orb is still active. Penumbra Sparkle said that in order to stop the orb, four chosen ones have to strike the orb with their choice of weapons. I then get an idea: I, Ray, Razor and Michael will be striking the orb. I chose the old felling axe I got from Ripperjack's barn, Ray chose a spear he got from a guard, Razor chose his knife he got from his mentor, and Michael chose his demonic sword that he got from the government's experiments. We eventually broke the orb but making us unconscious in the process. _

_Max, the former user of the ring, said that we were the chosen ones of The Elements of Heroes in a form of a dream. Michael showed true leadership and great excellence (Leadership and Excellence), Ray showed no fear and never gave up (Courage and Determination), Razor showed kindness towards ponies and had a strong moral to help ponies in need no matter what (Integrity and Kindness), and finally, me. Ryan Wilson, I showed that with great power comes great responsibility and you have to take the risks of the responsibility and whatever comes our way we always have a choice, and we'll always choose to do what's right (Power and Responsibility)._

_We regained consciousness after that but I now figured that I had unlocked the final lantern (White) and transformed into the Light. Max said that he created this form to be the most powerful entity beyond the power of gods but it has to be used for necessary purposes and rests after the ring senses no more threat. I ultimately defeated Dark and sent her to Tartarus and imprison her there. _

_Everything went to normal after that, Penumbra Sparkle became the new princess of Outer-Equestria and transported us back to Main Equestria. Things became much easier for us all, and so far, no threats to both Equestria and Earth are in action. This serves as our rest after what happened._

Crazy, huh? And now I live here with Fluttershy to continue to learn more about being a hero and protect both worlds from ever getting destroyed by the forces of evil.

I went downstairs to see her preparing breakfast, "Hmmmm… Smells delicious, what's cooking?" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled, "Eggs."

"Eggs? I thought you don't want to cook eggs because it serves as babies of chickens and other… stuff?"

"You convinced me, right? Last night when we were getting ready to sleep?"

"Oh… Right. Thanks 'Shy!" I leaned towards her as I gave her a kiss. I took a seat on the table as Fluttershy placed the plates with eggs down.

"Smells good! *nom* Wow! This is really delicious!" I praised. She smiled at me and blushed at the remark I gave. We finished our plates and went out to Town Square to meet up with the others.

We arrived and saw Michael and Razor with the rest of the Mane 6. Razor was accompanying Vinyl, his marefriend. "'Sup, guys? Where's Ray?" I asked.

Suddenly, Ray busted in the door. "Sorry I was late, guys; Redheart needed me to do something. Turns out, she wants me to fuck her again. Man, that was soooo good! " He panted.

"Uh-huh, looks like a good start for you." Razor said.

"Well, for me… Last night was a blast *wink* *wink*." Michael winked at Applejack and she winked back.

"Michael? You with Applejack now?" I asked surprisingly. He nodded.

"Do you have anything happened to you, Razor?"

"Not much. We went to a concert, that's all." He said.

"Well! What will we do today? It seems like the party's here and we need to get some fun in here." I announced.

Pinkie excitedly raised her hand up, "OH OH! Let's go to Sugarcube Corner! It's Gummy's birthday party!"

"Onwards to Sugarcube corner then!" Michael shouted as we marched to Sugarcube Corner! Suddenly, the ring began to beep silently like it was trying to send me a message. I tried tweaking it as we walked but it seems to be doing nothing. I ignored it and continued walking.

We arrived minutes later and the ponies have gone, they danced, drank punch and talked to each other. Me and the humans had a boy talk, about awesome things and women.

"Remember Silver's date with Celestia? Dude, we almost sabotaged them! I don't even know how they even didn't notice that we tried to catch them on fire!" Ray laughed as he drank his punch.

"YOU tried to catch them on fire, I tried to stop you but you accidentally dropped the match. Thank God they left before they even noticed it." Razor said.

"Well, it's kinda cool to do that in my head." He chuckled.

"No, it isn't." He said. We all laughed; suddenly, they noticed my ring was beeping again.

Michael asked, "Why is your ring beeping, Ryan?".

"I don't know. It's just beeping, it's doing nothing." I said.

"It looks like it's sending a message… a Morse-code type of message. And it spells, D-I-E L-U-C-I-D-I-S-S-M-O… Die Lucidissmo? What does that mean?" Michael asked

"Wait… It's in Latin. Die Lucidissmo stands for… Brightest Day!"

Out of nowhere, the ring suddenly burst a bright light and we were blinded by it. The light depleted minutes later and as we regained our sights, our eyes met Max.

_"Max? Why did you bring us here all of a sudden?" _I asked.

_"I have a mission."_

_"A mission? What kind of mission?" _Michael asked.

_"A very important mission. A mission that only Ryan can accomplish."_

_ "Why me?"_

_"You have something that others don't have, that's why I have to choose you."_

_"What do I have that others couldn't possibly have? It's been only 3 months before Dark's attack and then suddenly you come up and say that you need me for a mission."_

_"Ryan, listen. This mission is highly important and I need you to do it for the universe and for her."_

_"Okay, what do you want me to do?"_

_"I have to send you to another world. I have sensed a disturbance and I need you to investigate and stop whatever it is. It is causing too much trouble and it needs to be stopped at once. There's no question what IT will do to other worlds, it might even affect Main Equestria. Are you willing to do it, Ryan?_

_"Yes, I will do it. But why did you send us instead of me here?"_

_"They need to know because if something bad happens, I'll send them there with you." _

_"Okay… I'll do it."_

_"Very well, Ryan. Good luck, inform your pony friends first. When you're ready, tap the ring three times and you will be transported to another world immediately." _The light suddenly faded and we were back at Sugarcube Corner like nothing happened.

"Well… What now?" Razor asked.

I grabbed the attention of everypony and announced, "Listen everypony! I have an announcement to make!"

"What is it, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

I paused for a moment, and spoke "Well, I don't know how to say this properly. *sigh* I'm leaving."

Everypony suddenly gasped, "LEAVING?! You can't leave! You've been here for 3 months!" Rarity insisted on me staying.

"You're… leaving me?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes teared up.

"No! No, no, no. I'm not leaving forever! I'll just be out for a couple of days. Something… has caught my attention and I need to know what it is. It'll only be just for a couple of days, don't worry."

"What could possibly catch your attention, Ryan?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't know, that's why I have to investigate by myself. It's too dangerous for all of you to come with me."

"Fluttershy suddenly hugged me tight, "Do… you really have to go?" she asked in a very quiet voice.

"I have to Fluttershy. It involves something in another world, and something in that world might do something bad to ours. That's why I need you to trust me.

"*sniff* Okay…"

After the party, everypony and everyone gave me things to pack before I leave. Including food, water, clothes and other stuff.

"So here's a scarf in case you get cold, deary." Rarity gave me a scarf.

"Thanks, everyone! I said. Fluttershy trotted towards me, I kneeled and gave her passionate kiss.

"I'm going to miss you, Ryan…"

"I'm going to miss you too, 'Shy. I love you…"

Ray and the others approached me. "Hey, dude. We just wanna give you this." Ray handed me an extendable baton.

"Whoa, where did you get this?" I asked.

"Me and the others built it. It took over a month to complete it, so take it."

"Thanks, I'll be needing this." I said.

"We'll miss you dude." Michael said

"I'll miss you too."

After the missing part is finished, I backed up and tapped the ring three times. "I'll miss all of you guys. See ya'!". Suddenly, the ring flashed and I was taken into some kind of wormhole.

I screamed at the top of lungs. Then at that second, I opened my eyes to see I was in a school. I looked around to see humans everywhere. Am I back on Earth? I don't know, but I have to find out what that disturbance Max was talking about. Suddenly, I was approached by a woman.

"You must be the new dorm manager! I am the Principal of this academy. Come, follow me to your dorm."

The woman has a striking resemblance to Celestia, but in anthropomorphic form. It was kinda weird and uncomfortable to me due to the fact that she was wearing clothes that are… How am I going to say this… inappropriate in the public eye, you get my point. But I won't forget what I'm actually here for.

The Principal took me to the dorm. So, I have to be a dorm manager. Really, Max? Really?!

The school compound is really large, the school is in another side and the other is where the dormitories are located.

"This is a nice school, by the way. Never knew a school like this."

"Oh… I forgot. My name is Celestia, You may call me Principal Celestia or Principal Tia, if you want to… How about your name?" She spoke and left a seductive tone at the end. Well, that was weird…

"Ryan, Ryan Wilson." I replied.

We arrived at the dorm minutes later; it's like a small house. "Looks good."

"You will be in charge of everything in the dorm. Whatever happens will be your responsibility. Okay then! Meet your roommates!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Six anthropomorphic girls walked in front of me. And as I saw them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

They all bear a striking resemblance… I MEAN THEY ALL LOOK LIKE THE MANE 6! Holy shit!

"Oh… no… You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the rush in the plot. I was sick and I did my best to write this for you guys. You're welcome. See ya' for now._**


	2. Chapter 2: Déjà Vu

**_A/N: Hai Guys. Been waiting for me? Well, here I am. Let's do this!_**

**_Starswirl Academy (The anime interactive game) is not the same with this Starswirl Academy. Don't worry, and if I did steal anything, consider it borrowed. _**

* * *

**Chapter II: Déjà Vu**

"Uhhh… Hi…" I said nervously. I seriously cannot believe what I am seeing right now, could it be that I am in a dimension but with anthropomorphic Mane 6 and Celestia by my side… Damn, what is going… I can't… I can't even.

"Hello, Master!" They all said altogether and bowed down to me.

"No, no. No need to bow down to me or call me Master. Just call me by my first name, Ryan."

"Oh… Ok, Master Ryan!" The pink anthro said joyfully.

Celestia gave me keys and the rules and other organization stuff for the dorm, "Okay, here are the keys for the dorm and these. You'll take care of everything that happens in here, it's your responsibility. Good Luck and enjoy your stay at Starswirl Academy!"

"Uh-huh… I will." I whispered.

"Oh, I forgot again. You're free to come by my office whenever you want, we can talk or… DO something. Hihi!" She said seductively.

OKAY! First of all, is this going to be my first visit in Pony Ville all over again?! With lustful anthros? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME! Second… Just fucking forget about it.

* * *

"Yeah… Hello everyone! Let's go inside for an orientation." I ordered. I got the keys and opened the door inside the dorm. It was a nice place; it looked like a pretty decent stand-alone house. Upstairs has seven rooms, one person for each room. It looked decent enough.

The six of them sat down the table along with me. "Hello, girls. I—"

"Hello, Master!" they said altogether again.

"Oookay… So, my name is Ryan Payne Wilson. You may call me Ryan or either Ry or Will. Any of the three, it's a little weird when you call me Master. So, introduce yourselves." I asked as I acted like a formal person.

The first one was a Twilight Sparkle anthropomorphic form sort of thing, "Hello, My name is Sparkle. You may call me Sparkie or Sparks. I am the president of the book club in this school and I'm considered as an A+ student."

Very similar to Twilight, I would say (with the horns and tail and stuff). But as to what I am seeing right now, she is wearing a V-neck sweater that is so short, you could see her stomach. Her V-neck sweater completely exposes her cleavage. Her breasts are so fucking large, it juggles every SINGLE TIME. ALONG with a short mini-skirt and some stockings. Oh, two earrings on each ear to add it all.

"Tsss. Keep bragging about that, Sparkie." The blue anthro mocked.

"That's enough you two. It is nice to meet you, Sparkie."

"It is nice to meet you too, Master Ryan." She greeted.

"Okay then… Next please."

The second one was a Rarity look alike, "Hello, my name is Ariana, dear. But you may call me Rarity. I am one of the leading designers for the school. I loved making clothes and decorating official school events like prom and etc."

I think all of them are very similar to the Mane 6. Sparkie is smart, Ariana likes to design clothes, and maybe the next one is similar to Pinkie.

"Nice to meet you, Rarity."

Ariana has a body fitted white long sleeve with a violet scarf around her neck. A long skirt and some stocking like Sparkie. She has small boobs compared to the others, but she's the most decent-looking student I had noticed, which is very okay to me. She is very reminiscent to Rarity in Equestria, white skin and earrings and stuff.

The next one stood up, "Hiya! My name is Pinkamena! But you can call me Pinks or Pinkie for short! I'm the party manager for most of the events in school. Becauuuuuse, I LIKE TO PARTY! And when there is a party, THERE IS PINKS! And EEEEEEEEEE! YOU'RE SO HANDSOME MASTER RYAN!" Pinkie screeched like a fan girl.

She acted and looked like the same Pinkie in Equestria, the same party-pony or rather party-girl and hyper-active. She wore a blue t-shirt and some pajamas. Good taste in appearance, I must say.

"Please! Please, Pinks. Contain yourself. Next one please."

"Howdy! Mah name's Applejack! But you can call me Jackie for short. Ah am one of the most strongest female anthros around! I do rodeos, bull-riding and other stuff. Just so you know, don't make me angry or I might break your bones." She said.

This may be hard to make her calm down, considering she threatened us to not to make her angry; I might lose one bone. But she's the same Applejack that I knew with orange skin and blonde hair. She wore a handkerchief wrapped around her boobs completely exposing her shoulders and stomach… with no pants, just a thong and some stockings and a belt.

_"God damn you, Max. What have you gotten me into?!"_ I screamed in my mind.

"Riveting. Next one." I said.

"Hi! My name's Dash. Call me Dashie if you want to, I don't care. I am one of the honored athletes in this academy, won 30 medals in the past years I've been here."

"And also one of the most undisciplined students here." Sparkie mocked.

"Hey! Shut up or else!" Dashie shouted.

"Or else what?"

"Hey, you two! That's enough. No fighting in this dorm or else, I'll kick you out of here." I ordered sternly. They stopped but looked at each other like they are enemies.

"That's a very excellent introduction of yourself, Ms. Dash. You may sit down." I said.

A similarity to Rainbow Dash, all that rainbow mane and tail. Dashie wore a leather jacket with no t-shirt and her bra and boobs are completely exposing, a dog-like spiked collar with a cloud and rainbow thunders in it, some really short tight jeans that exposes half of her cutie mark (At least they still have that.) and some stockings.

_"Wear some clothes, for fuck's sake! Someone could rape you with those parts exposed!" _I thought.

"Last one, please." I asked. The last one stood up, and she looks like Fluttershy.

"H-hi… My name's Fluttershy and you may call me Flutters… I am … Yeah…" Her voice was so quiet; I couldn't hear what she says. The only thing I could understand was "Flutters".

"Let me guess. Your name is Flutters and you love animals. Is it?" I asked and she nodded back.

"Ah. I read it in your file record." I lied. I just hinted it since they all are similar to the Equestrian ponies.

"She's actually one of the animal care givers and the president of the nature club. Only thing that gets her down is her shyness. But overall, she's kind and lovely." Sparkie spoke.

"Well, that's kind of nice. You remind me of someone I knew once." I lied again. I have to keep playing the act so that I can't get caught. I don't want them to know that I'm a super hero that transferred dimensions to investigate whatever is in this school.

"Thank you and it is nice to meet all of you beautiful girls. Okay, here are all the rules in this dorm. Read it and don't let me catch you throwing those books in the trash. Keep it." I said.

"Ugh! Rules, same thing every year." Dashie complained.

"Don't complain, Dash. Just deal with it." Jackie said.

_"Man… How will I deal with these girls?"_ I whispered.

"Okay, so. Here are your rooms:"

Sparkie on Room 205, Rarity on Room 206, Pinks on Room 207, Jackie on Room 208, Dashie on Room 209 and Flutters on Room 210. Room 211 is my room and no one is allowed to enter my room if necessary. Understood?" I asked.

"Wait! You still haven't introduced yourself!" Pinks suggested.

"I already did." I said.

"No, you silly guy! I mean about what you do or something!" she replied.

"Okay then. I've been a student here for 5 years now before graduating and I am a major at uhhh…" I paused for a moment, looking around what to think I'm major in.

"Anthropomorphic medicine…" I said.

_"Oh my God! What the fuck did I just say?!"_

"That's great! That way you can treat us whenever we are sick or something like that!" Sparks said cheerfully.

"Yeah… I know." I said.

"So! Everyone is okay now. You are dismissed and you may go to you rooms." I then stood and the others went to their room.

I walked upstairs and went to my room. Closing the door, I locked it and sat on my bed. It's a pretty decent room, though. It has a computer, and stuff. I lied down my bed and rested for a bit.

Thinking about everything so far, it isn't that bad. But I have to go that first day of Pony Ville, where everyone hungers for my body again. Seriously, how the hell can I pass this again? Remember I got almost harassed by Derpy in Pony Ville? This might take it to a whole new level, which would kill me the second I go outside with my guard down.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. I took a look inside it and saw a picture of me and Fluttershy together, it made me miss her. The only question that I can ask right now is, "When can I go back?"

I'll have to wait then…

I then noticed the baton Ray and the others gave me. It a sweet extendable baton used for the police for melee attacks. Pretty cool though, it will be useful in the future. I fixed everything in my bag and placed them in the drawers and the picture is still kept in my bag.

I sat in front of the computer and turned it on. And it runs on Windows 7, cool. As I looked at the monitor, I saw a notification from a messenger application. I opened it and saw a username called _"theWhiteGod343_" has sent me a message saying:

_theWhiteGod343: Enjoying your stay at Starswirl?_

As soon as I read it, I cannot believe who it really was.

_Anon: Max? Is that you?"_

_theWhiteGod343: Right back at you._

_Anon: You motherfucker! Why didn't you tell me that there are anthros roaming around with humans around here? WHY IS THERE A FREAKING MANE 6 FURRIES?! Are you trying to joke around or what?!_

_theWhiteGod343: Calm down. Just deal with it. This is where the mysterious disturbance at, you have to stay there until you find what you are looking for, and then report it to me._

_Anon: Damn you! I have to lie to them that I am an expert at anthropomorphic medicine for Christ's sake! Help me here!_

_theWhiteGod343: I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN! Don't worry, the ring will provide you all the knowledge you need to know about anthropomorphic medicine._

_Anon: Are they in heat right now? Because so far, the principal is giving me some of the seductive or sexy hints._

_theWhiteGod343: Uhhhh… Yeah, they are._

_Anon: Well, that's freaking great. I have to go my first days in Equestria all over again._

_theWhiteGod343: Don't worry, everything will be fine._

_Anon: Oh, says you! You don't know how I am feeling about this right now! Get me out of here for the love of God!_

**_theWhiteGod343 has logged out_**

_Anon: Max? MAX DAMN YOU!_

Well, there goes everything then. I have to find whatever disturbance Max was talking about.

***Ring!***

I heard the school bell ring. I took a peek outside to see the 6 girls move downstairs onto the main building to attend classes. It seems to me that they've been friends for a long time since they went out in a group and talk to each other… Just like in Equestria.

I went back to the computer when suddenly; I received a call from Celestia.

"Mr. Wilson! Seems that you and the girls have finished your orientation."

"They're not that bad, they're all good girls." I said.

Celestia giggled, "Very good. Based on your file, you're an anthropomorphic medicine expert, correct?"

"Uhhhhhh Yeah… I am."

"That's excellent. We need you for a school meeting right now, go to the entrance of the main building and talk to the guard. He'll direct you to the board room" She ordered.

"Okay, goodbye Principal Tia." I waved as she turned off the communication.

"An expert in medicine, huh? Why can't I remember anything about anthro medicine then?" I asked. Suddenly, my ring beeped. Curious I was that I then touched my ring when it unexpectedly glowed and filled my brain with knowledge. It felt like a tingling sensation in my spine.

"AhhhhhHHHHH!" I shouted as the ring went back to normal.

I panted, "Holy shit… I know medicine."

I quickly changed clothes and ran outside to go to the board room for the meeting. Grabbing a bottled water in the fridge, I entered at the entrance of the main building and I saw the guard standing there. I approached him and asked, "Uhhh… Excuse me, sir? Where can I find the board room? I'm kinda in a meeting so…"

"Oh, you're the one the Principal was talking about! Ryan, right?" he asked.

He wore a typical guard uniform. He has a brown skin, his hair was covered by his cap but I can tell he has black spiky hair with silver tips, and has the same height as I am (6 feet and 3 inches). Thank God he's not an anthropomorphic like the others.

"Yeah, I'm Ryan. *gulp*" I assured as I drank some water.

"Name's Silver, Silver Greybush." He said. Wait, did he just say Silver? As in Silver? The one who helped us fight the Night 6 and Dark?

"*spits water* PFFFFFT!" I threw out some water out of my mouth.

"Uhhh, sir? Are you okay?" he asked patting my back.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm okay. Let's go." I said.

We walked along the corridors and the school is big enough to fit the Empire State building in just the center of the school. Damn, they must've spent billions of money building this whole academy.

"So… I know this is crazy to ask but… What city is this?" I asked.

"Wait, you don't know? This is Viridia City!"

"Viridia, eh? Sorry, I forgot. Must've slipped my mind."

* * *

We continued to walk along. "So, how many years have you been a guard here?" I asked to break the ice.

"5 years."

"5 years? That's a lot."

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta to do to support your parents, right?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"My parents… They were diagnosed with Stage 2 cancer. The two of them were sent to the hospital for chemotherapy. But I still have to pay the hospital or else the hospital won't let them leave. I met the Principal two years ago in a restaurant; she was kind enough to offer me a job at this academy as a guard. She's been giving me a large salary since she knew about the condition of my parents. Ever since, I've been thankful of her. And so I tried to take her out on a date, she eventually agreed… that's one of the most happiest moments of my life."

"Ooookay… How old is Principal Tia?"

"30, but she still looks as beautiful as ever. This year, I am just planning to marry her."

"PFFFT!" I spat water again.

"Are you alright? Should I get you to a doctor or something?"

"NO! No, I'm alright. It's just that… I'm very happy for you and I support you. Ahem… So if you need like tips or something like that, you can talk to me."

"Really? You'll help me?" He grew a smile.

"Uhhh… Yeah. I'll help you."

"Thank you so much! I've been waiting for this for so long!" He shook my hand

"You're welcome!"

"Okay, this is the board room. Just knock and they'll let you in."

"It's nice meeting you, Silver!"

He nodded as he walked away. I shifted my attention to the door; before I could enter, I checked to see if I looked good and fashionable. And I have to say, I look good enough.

I practiced in whispers, "Good morning everyone, my name is Ryan Wilson…"

_"Huh… Good enough."_

I knocked at the door. The doorknob turned and revealed Flutters, "Flutters? Hi, I didn't know that you were part of the meeting."

"Oh! Uhhh… M-Master! Y-Yes! I am part of… this meeting." Her face turned bright red as she stuttered.

"Uhhh Flutters? Please call me Ryan, it's kinda embarrassing." I whispered.

"Y-Yes of c-c-course! Please come in!" She welcomed me in.

The Principal noticed me, "Ah! Mr. Wilson! Welcome to the board meeting! Let me introduce you to the members."

"You may know the other 3 here; Dashie, Sparkie and Flutters are members. Dashie is the Athletes/ Sports President, Sparks is the Book Club, Science and Math President and Flutters is the Nature and Animal Care President."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Here are the other members: This is Techna (**_Vinyl Scratch_**) and Melodia (**_Octavia_**), Melodia is the President of the Music Ministry while Techna is the Vice President."

"'Sup, handsome!" Techna acted like a teen who likes parties and music.

"It is an honor." Melodia shook my hand like a lady. So far, they all looked like Vinyl and Octavia in Equestria.

"This is Spike, the manager of all clubs and school organizations."

"Hi!" He greeted.

"Hello, Spike!" I replied. The same with Spike in Equestria, one who takes care of everything and organizes them or something like that. Unlike the others, he is human like me but the others are anthros. Looks like me and Spike are the only humans in this meeting.

"And finally, the Vice Principal, Principal Luna."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Wilson." She shook my hand but then she took her other hand and felt my skin.

"Hmmm… Soft…" She said seductively.

"Uhhh… Please let go of me now." I said as she let go of my arm.

"Sorry, we anthropomorphics are in heat right now. That's why it's very helpful of you to join us since you're an expert in anthropomorphic medicine."

"Well… I'm glad I could be of help. Everyone, it is nice to meet you."

_"Well… Shit…" _I thought.

"Likewise!" Melodia answered.

"Ok then, shall we continue to the meeting?" Celestia asked.

"Sure thing, let's get right to it."

* * *

**_A/N: Looks like 2 chapters in one weekend. I'm so proud of myself. Please leave a review like always and click that favorite button. See ya! Peace!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

**_A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry that I placed this story on a long hiatus. I got burdened by various things that myself could not handle very easily. As a matter of fact, things are getting better. BUT I CANNOT PROMISE UPDATING AT A WEEKLY BASIS but hey, I posted this chapter and that's all that matter. So, please contain thee. And Enjoy_**

* * *

**Chapter III: Planning**

The meeting was about an hour long, the other members talked about their contributions to the school and events that ARE going to happen in the next few days and months. Technica talked about an event called "Battle of the Bands", all of the bands are going to sing and the winner gets to be given 10,000 dollars, to which Melodia and the others agreed and scheduled on December 7. Today's November, by the way.

"Of course… You'll be joining, right Ryan?" Technica raised an eyebrow and winked at me.

"Ehhhh… Yeah sure, why not? That is, if I can find a band that can play bongos using buckets then I'll be fine." I said sarcastically.

For the time being, music is my strong suit. So, the main conflict here is getting band members to play with me, which is going to be a difficult challenge.

Next, Dashie talked about the athletic meet next week. As you already know, that I am not into sports and I'm fucking lazy. She said that there was going to be different kinds of sports including basketball, track and field, volley ball and some shit like that that I am not entirely interested.

"Hey, Ryan… Do you do sports?" she asked.

"No, I do not."

"What?! Why not? You look muscular than any of the boys here!"

"If there's one thing you know about me, is that I am lazy. Well, what do you expect? I don't do sports, I go to the gym to work out."

"But do you wanna join the athletics meet?"

"Fuck no."

Dashie made a sad pout, but then suddenly, she turned to look at me and used the ol' puppy eyes trick on me. "What are you fucking doing, Dash? Nice try, that old trick won't work on me."

But Dashie still insisted. Goddamn it, WHY DOES HAVE IT TO BE THAT FUCKING TRICK?!

"I am terribly sorry, Dashie but I'll have to decline your offer. I have too many jobs to do." Dashie pouted. Seems like I got out of that one...

Next one is Sparks. Sparks talked about a quiz bee coming up on Friday about the typical nerd topics like Math, Science, History and stuff like that. The winner is going to be getting another cash prize from another school. Quiz Bees are sort of not my interest considering I've been a B student in class, and please don't tell me that I have to join this too. Because I've joined two activities now and for the love of God… DON'T.

"That's kinda good. But why though?" I said to her.

"For our 'Legacy' project. We're making something that will… make the students remember us when we're gone. And help the students…"

"At least it's for a good cause."

"Hey, Master—" Twilight looked at me.

"Ryan."

"Ryan… Can you join the quiz bee for me?"

Wait, did she just say that I have to join the damn quiz bee for HER?! Are you fucking shitting me? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I've got two on my hands and now I have to join the fucking quiz— Wait…

"For you? Why?"

"Because… the books in our school are old and deteriorated, and our budget was cut due to a typhoon formerly attacked the city a month ago including our school. We really do need to replace the books to help the others study, that's one part of the Legacy project."

She was pleading to me, it seems that rejecting the said offer was not on my options. The main objective/goal of this quiz bee was to catch up to the budget and buy new books for students and fix what's destroyed in the school compound. It was for a good cause, but the problem is, I have too many for me to handle. Guess I don't have any choice but to go with it…

"I'll think about it. Not too sure about a quiz bee..."

Agreeing to the offer means there is no going back. I had stepped past the point of no return and the only way to get it all done is to move forward.

Flutters was the next to speak, my eyes suddenly darted towards her as I heard her name. She talked about the awareness of the diseases that's been infecting a great number of the school's nearby zoo (How could they even afford that?) particularly small animals like bunnies. Being the animal caretaker she was, she took the liberty to raise a program to let the students and adults alike to help animals.

Being involved in a relationship with the original Fluttershy in Equestria, I was beginning to develop feelings to her. Wait… is being in love with the parallel version of your mare friend considered cheating? Meh… Maybe not.

"I'll help." I volunteered. Why not?

"Excuse me, Mr. Wilson. But, don't you think that you have too many to handle?" Celestia asked.

An idea popped into my head, maybe a theory: These events might trigger something that will catch my attention leading to the disturbance Max was talking about. I have to figure this out…

"I can handle it. As long as I got everything under control, shit won't happen." I said casually.

The committee gasped at my inappropriate sentence. Yeah, like "shit" and "fuck" isn't appropriate in an adult fan fiction. Oh wait, am I breaking the 4th wall again? Shit…

"Mr. Wilson! No cursing or uttering foul words in this board meeting or within this school premises. It is an act of—"

"Yeah, I know. An act of immaturity, but if we got used to it, we cannot avoid it. Wait, why are we talking about this anyway? Let's just move on."

Celestia grabbed her papers and fixed them, "Alright, Mr. Wilson. Since you're an expert in anthropomorphic medicine, you will be taken the liberty to be the school doctor in our clinic and start giving medicine to… stabilize our behavior. Also, if you want to learn, you are free to attend class."

Jesus Christ Almighty, "not able to control ourselves", great... Backing my head against my chair, I can't stop thinking about what to do while I'm finding the problem to this stupid shithole. But giving pills to anthropomorphic students can be a hobby to do. But wait, I'm free to attend class? Why?

Maybe it's something of a free thing to do. Guess I can do that while I have my free time to waste. After all, enjoying time wasted is not wasted time, right?

"Can do. When do you want me to start?"

"Today, go to the clinic and start. Alright, every event is set and on schedule. Meeting dismissed."

All of us board members went out of the room to get ready for the upcoming events while I, still confused what in the name of the Lord God is even happening to everything, went back to the dorm..

Flutters noticed me going back and called out to me, "Master! MASTER!" said her, "Why are you going back? I was wondering if you could help me with some preparations."

I glanced back at her, she was so cute… I couldn't help but to mesmerize her beauty at a far distance. She truly was beautiful…

Realizing that I was being weird again and FS was waiting for an answer, I snapped out of trance and spoke, "Oh! Uhhhh… I got to get something real fast. Gotta jet! Bye!"

I waved back at Flutters and continued to run towards the direction of the apartment.

Meanwhile, Flutters looked down. Sad and disappointed, and the gushing of the wind thrilled her—filled her with emotions of uncertainty. So that now, to the still beating of her heart, she stood repeating, "What is this feeling?"

And until now, she doesn't know what it is.

* * *

Slamming my door open fast and panting, I quickly sat in front of the computer and opened my messenger.

Clicking on Max's icon, I started to talk to him.

_TheRav3n: Okay, I'm going straight to the point. How is joining all of the activities going to help me?_

_TheWhiteGod343: I don't know but it could help you gain popularity and accessing more into the school and gaining more intel. Meanwhile, since you've been busy; I just got information about the disturbance._

_TheRav3n: Really? What is it?_

_TheWhiteGod343: It's called the Black Omega Stone. It is said to be the one most dangerous artifact known in the whole Equestrian history. Whoever possesses it grants them unimaginable powers, even past the point of me._

Seemingly enough, this is a serious crisis_._ This is much more bigger than Dark's assault. Because of what Max said, the Black Omega Stone can be much more powerful than Max himself. If it's that dangerous, then I only have one job to accomplish. NEVER LET ANYONE GET THEIR HANDS ON THAT STONE.

_TheWhiteGod343: You can find clues by joining those occasions you are joining. You have to find that stone Ryan, or else it's all over for the whole universe. They win and we lose._

_TheRav3n: Understood. I gotta go now, I got business to attend to._

**_TheRav3n logged out._**

After logging out from the messenger, I grabbed my things and time to set off to the clinic. But then again, medicine is not my specialty.

And everything aside, first task in business: Get some band members.

While walking down the corridors, I can't think but to HOW CAN I GET SOME BAND MEMBERS? I mean, I don't even know students here. First time I got here, I already got assigned to be the school doctor in a clinic. Well, it can't be that bad…Now can't it?

"Band members… How the hell am I going to get some?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, a guy by standing at a nearby drinking fountain heard me. Blue spiked hair, jacket, rubber shoes and stuff, and a fellow human.

"Hey, I heard you're looking for a band member?" he muttered out loud.

I darted my attention to him, "Huh? Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, who else am I talking to?"

"Oooookay… Well, I AM looking for one. I'm Ryan Wilson. Freaking Melodia and Technica wanted me to join a battle of the bands this month. Are you joining it too?"

"Ugh… Yeah, I am… Those two also invited me to join. Luckily, you, me and my friends can start one if you are willing to."

_Alright… This is an opportunity for me to take. However, how can I know that I can trust him? This might be a trick._

"How can I know that can trust you?'

"Name's Flash… Flash Sentry. Look, I may not look trustworthy but trust me… I am."

Flash? Flash Sentry? Isn't he the one that Twilight has a crush on? Glad he's also here; guess that I can trust him. After all, he is one of the Royal Guards in Canterlot.

"I guess I can trust you. So… where are your friends that will help us?"

"Come on. I'll show you to them."

I followed Flash and walked up to the 3rd floor. As we were walking, I noticed that all female anthros kept darting their lustful eyes on me while female humans kept talking and giggling while looking at both of us.

Flash bumped my shoulder to catch my attention, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. After all, the female anthropomorphics are much more dangerous during THIS HEAT. So, you should stay away from them for a while. Meanwhile, girls… They're just attracted to handsome boys. So… What are you good at?"

"Singing, and a bit of guitar."

"DUDE! Perfect, we're just one band member away and all we need is vocals. Thank God…"

"Uh-huh, we have to hurry up also. I need to go to the clinic."

"Why? You sick or something?"

"No, I'm the new school doctor. I'm supposed to give medicine to lower down their sexual activeness."

"Oh, okay then… Come on!"

After reaching the 3rd floor, we entered the music room where a bunch of familiar teens talking to each other. And then I saw Silver.

"Guys, meet our newest band member, Ryan Wilson."

"Ryan! Hey, dude! Wassup?" Silver shouted.

"I'm good. So, you're in a band, eh?"

"Yeah, I am. They wanted me to join since I have really good keyboard skills."

"Nice… And Spike! Wow, what are you gonna be in the band?"

"Oh! Ummm… I'm the bassist and I'm good at singing to but not that really great. I could be your second vocalist."

"Awesome!"

"So, Ryan… These are our band mates since you already know Silver and Spike. First, let me introduce you to our drummer…"

A male anthro with poofy brown hair similar to Pinks' hair, yellow rolled-up polo with his white t-shirt exposing, blue pants and yellow shoes, stood up in front of me.

"Heyo! The name's Cheese Sandwich, nice to meet you! I'm the drummer in this band!"

His behavior is similar to Pinks but a more stable and calm, "Nice to meet you too." I said back.

"Next, our DJ who uses the turntables and the sampler, Soarin'. He's more older than any of us here."

Another male anthro, he wears a black t-shirt with a logo of what seems to resemble a yellow thunderbolt through a dark grey, heart-shaped symbol reminiscent of a double cresting wave, grey pants and red rubber shoes.

"Soarin'? Are you by any chance, related to the Wonderbolts?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're my teammates in the athletics team. How'd you know?"

"Nothing, it's just that I heard about you, seems you were pretty pretty famous. Nice to meet you, Soarin'." I walked towards him and shook his hand.

Now that the introductions are finished, all of us sat down in a circular pattern. Flash started to discuss.

"Okay then. Now that that's done, what song are we playing on the Battle of The Bands?" he asked.

"Wait, shouldn't we decide on our band name first?" Spike suggested.

"Good idea… What if we name our band… Flameheart?"

"Nahhh… That's too lame. How about "The Ninjas"?"

"You gotta be kidding me, that's stupid, Silver… How about you, Ryan? Got any good ideas?"

I pondered a bit… Naming a band can be the hardest thing that a band can decide on. Of course, you need everyone's agreement for the band name to be decided. And I don't think mine's gonna cut the deal… to think it would come to this, it's as hard as naming your RPG character!

"Uhhh…" I gulped. "How about…Brightest Light?" I suggested.

I know the name sucks, but I gathered my knowledge about power metal bands and thinking how they would name they name their bands. Something that relates to "White Light" or whatever the hell. Just something to suggest to them, and unfortunately, it sucks. Great for a first impression, huh?

"Hmmm… Brightest Light? That… SOUNDS AWESOME! Let's go with Ryan's idea."

In hindsight, that name actually sucks for me. But at least it got through though…

"Alright! We got the name, the members, the instruments, but what song are we going to play?" Spike asked.

We pondered on Spike's question for a bit, "I don't know. We'll go with Death Metal maybe?"

"Fuck no, too much guitar and screaming." I protested.

"Pop?"

"Let's go with that. I'm into Pop anyway." Silver agreed.

"Well, we could always go with Power Metal. But then again, Pop is always good. Except for that really bad song where they sing all about bass. Jesus, that song is downright terrible." I suggested.

As we talked about what song we're going to play, a familiar voice spoke through the PA system, it was the principal. We stopped talking for a while and listened to what the Tia has to say.

"Attention students, due to specific reasons, the Battle of the Bands will be moved to February of next year. We apologize for the inconvenience, though it will give you time to prepare. The schedule of the events will be posted in the bulletin board, be sure to check. Thank you."

I rubbed my face with my one hand in disappointment, I sighed," Are you fucking kidding me? Jesus…"

"Well, that was convenient as hell." Soarin' followed.

"Aww! That was a bummer…" Cheese pouted. Truth to be told, what happened so far was really quick and escalating really fast that I never even got to know what was happening. So this was really good timing to do that.

"Huh… Anyway, we can use Saturdays of next month to practice. Sounds good?" Flash asked

"Yeah, so it's decided. We'll play three songs. Think Not Forever by Lost Horizon, The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, and Shots by Imagine Dragons."

"Agreed. Well, see you guys on the flipside!" And everyone gave their goodbyes.

Exactly as we did that, a knock came out of the door suddenly. I looked to see the six to be standing there at the door window. Cheese went to open the door and a pink flash suddenly jolted around the room, knocking Cheese off his feet.

"OH! I AM TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THAT! DOYOUNEEDSOMETHINGLIKEAGLASSOFWATERSOMETHINGSOMETHINGLIKETHAT?!" Pinkie asked. Huh, based on her attitude, something must've ticked inside of her.

"Oh uhhh… I'm fine! Really, BUT THAT WAS SO FAST AND AWESOME!"

"I KNOW RIIIIIIIGHT?!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Rainbow and Soarin' both shouted, "Would you mind?!"

Suddenly, they both look at each other. "Jinx!" the both shouted again.

"Double Jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Huh… You're good…"

I saw Sparks walk towards me, "Sparks?"

"Oh, Master! It's nice meeting you here! I suspect that all of you are having a meeting about the Battle of the Bands?" She asked as the others went in the room.

"Uhhh… Yeah, we are. Are you too?"

"Of course! I mean, why not right?"

"Eh, you have a point. Well, we better get going then."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you back at the dorm!" She waved her hand goodbye as the "Brightest Light" departed.

Suddenly, Fluttershy called out to me, it was faint but I heard it loud and clear, "Mast—… Ummm… Ryan!"

I stood stopped at my tracks and turned around to face her, "Hm?"

"W-W-What… are y-you going to b-be in the b-band?" She stuttered. She was so cute with that shy and timid look, I let out a small chuckle.

"Vocalist and Rhythm guitar player. How about you?" I shouted back.

"Ummm… Vocals and… T-T-T-Tambourine!"

"WOW! Nice! I like that, well… See ya'!" I waved to her as she waved back.

'Shy's never been this straightforward, something's different… But who the hell cares?

Seems like this was a quick yet good start so far, but I still haven't found anything yet until now about that stone. That being said, I have to set my priorities straight first, can't risk doing everything at once, right?

Right… for now, I need to think about what to do in this world. I had to investigate further, gather intel. And I also noticed…Something was not right about this school… especially some students…

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the hiatus guys, I've been really really busy this past months and I never got time to write anything. But, hey… at least I uploaded this one. As previously said, I can't promise to update at a weekly basis, since I'm really busy to the bone. Thanks for being there guys! Peace!_**


End file.
